marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-616)
It is revealed that prior to sending the new team of X-Men to rescue the others on Krakoa, he had sent another team comprised of Moira's students, one of whom was Cyclops' long-lost brother Kid Vulcan. After the team freed Cyclops and Kid Vulcan revealed their connection, the team was killed. Cyclops escaped, but when he made it back to Xavier, Xavier wiped the traumatizing knowledge that his newfound brother had died saving him from Cyclops' brain. He then assembled another new team of X-Men to rescue the others on Krakoa, and no one else knew anything about Moira's students. In the present, the energy-mass comprised of all the mutants' powers revives Kid Vulcan, now known simply as Vulcan, and in a rage he attacks the X-Men, causing Xavier to come out of hiding; his legs have been restored to him after the House of M, though he is no longer a mutant. Vulcan gets Xavier to tell the X-Men what he had done. After Vulcan is defeated and flies off into space, Cyclops tells Xavier that he is no longer wanted at the X-Mansion for what he did, though some of the other students are more forgiving. Even though Xavier is no longer welcome at the Institute, he nevertheless forms a new team (Uncanny X-Men #475) composed of Darwin, Havok, Marvel Girl, Nightcrawler, Warpath and Polaris for the express purpose of tracking down Vulcan before he can enact his vengeance against the Shi'ar Empire. In the midst of a coup involving Vulcan and the Shi'ar royal family members D'ken, and Vulcan's new love interest, Death Bird, Xavier and his team rescue two Shi'ar citizens. Shortly after they betray and kidnap him, taking him to the new Shi'ar Empire for a reward. He is imprisoned and briefly tortured, and then is set to be thrown into the M'kran crystal at Vulcan's and Death Bird's wedding. Xavier's team, along with Lilandra and the Starjammers, attack the wedding procession. Vulcan manages to get hold of Xavier early in the battle and hurls him into the crystal, but Darwin dutifully jumps in after Xavier. Presumably because of his adaptive mutation capabilities, Darwin is only briefly accosted by the crystal's energies, and is then able to move freely within it's universe. He searches and finds Xavier rolled up in a ball screaming, but is shocked to find that he isn't hearing the screams with his ears, but in his mind. Darwin state's that the M'kran crystal "doesn't want us," and somehow manages to get Xavier out, and back into the battle. Nightcrawler and Lilandra then take the two unconscious men back to their space ship. After Nightcrawler determines that both are in stable condition, Lilandra teleports back to the battle. Nightcrawler quickly discovers that Lilandra has locked the ship on a jump to earth in order to save her love, Charles. The ship leaps through space and materializes in Earth's atmosphere, which it seemingly is unable to handle. As the vessel crashes down, Nightcrawler teleports his two patients to safety. Professor Xavier regains consciousness and it is revealed that the M'kran crystal restored his mutation, and he now maintains both his telepathy and his ability to walk. | Powers = Professor X possesses vast psionic powers and is at least an alpha-level mutant: Telepathy: able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *''Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferral: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. | Abilities = '''Genius-level Intellect': A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Military Training: Charles served in the military, specializing in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter: In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. | Strength = Strength of a normal man his age and size, mostly in his upper body. | Weaknesses = Paraplegic (Formerly): Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, originally suffered while combating Lucifer. Dark Side: Xavier is shown to have a dark side, a part of himself that he struggles to suppress. Perhaps the most notable appearance of this is the entity Onslaught, which is a physical manifestation of that dark side. Also, Onslaught is created in the most violent act Xavier claims to have done: Erasing the mind of Magneto. Once the X-Men fought images of the original team, which had been created by what Xavier says is his "evil self ... who would use his powers for personal gain and conquest," which he says he is normally able to keep in check. In other instances, Xavier is shown to be secretive and manipulative. During the battle against Onslaught, the X-Men find Xavier's files, the "Xavier Protocols", which detail how to kill many of the characters should the need ever arise, such as if they went rogue. Also it is revealed that when Xavier realized that the Danger Room had become sentient, he kept it trapped and experimented on it for years, an act that Cyclops calls "the oppression of a new life" and equates to human's treatment of mutants. Later still, a de-powered Xavier is forced to admit that he had sent a group of hastily trained young mutants to Krakoa to save the original X-Men, resulting in their deaths. Because one of the mutants is Cyclops' brother Vulcan, Xavier erased Cyclops' memory of the event. He further manipulated the rescue team of new X-Men by making them think the meaningless noises the island made were intelligible speech—evidence that the island was alive—to match the new memories he had given Cyclops. Xavier has multiple secrets that he hides from the X-Men beyond the Krakoa and Danger incidents. Since the inception of the X-men, he has created and maintained a network of mutant espionage agents to work in dealings that are too dubious for the public eye of the X-Men. Even entrapping Mystique into helping him (even though she killed his dear friend, Moira McTaggert). He has also been part of the secret Illuminati society responsible for shooting Bruce Banner into space. There is also the issue that plagues only the longest of long-time X-Men readers. Throughout the years it has been implied that Xavier has always known about mutants beyond those he choose to be his X-Men. He has admittedly hand-crafted who he picked to be his core team members. This has serious implications however. For instance, it can be implied that Xavier, must have always known about "Morlock" mutants, those with severe physical mutations, yet out of the utility of public appeal chose young mutants that he gave a life of privilege (though accompanied with life-threatening missions). Xavier intentionally let some mutants be his vision in Westchester, while others lived lives of horror and daily prejudice on the streets of Manhattan and around the world. Additionally, after the events of M-Day, Xavier was nowhere to be found. Even though he knew that the X-Men were looking for him, that his ancestral home was invaded by Sentinels, and that his school and the mutant community at large were in a state of crisis. He explained that he hid in England during this time out of embarrassment over losing his abilities and his role he played in the House of M saga. | Equipment = Hoverchair, Cerebro. | Transportation = Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = Appearances in Other Media * Professor X is portrayed by Patrick Stewart in the movies, a long time favorite choice among fans. In the films, Xavier is the founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men. Like in the comics, Xavier is a world authority on genetics and mutation and has the vision that one day mutants and humans will peacefully coexist. With old friend Magneto, the Professor designed Cerebro to track mutants to join his school. In X1, he helps Wolverine try to put together his past and prevent Magneto from mutating the leaders at the World Summit. In X2, he his kidnapped by William Stryker, brainwashed, and forced to use dark Cerebro to kill all the mutants in the world and then the humans before being stopped by the X-Men and saved. In X3, we see a different side of Xavier. After Jean Grey is found, it is discovered Xavier had been controlling her with mind blocks because he believed her class 5 powers were too much for her to handle. When Jean Grey discovers this by Magneto, she and the Professor telekinetically fight and she kills him. At the end of the movie, it is seen that Xavier's mind transferred itself to a comatose patient of Dr. Moira MacTaggart's at Muir Island. (In the beginning of the film, Xavier is teaching a class about mutant ethics and uses a case study of Moira's with the very same patient on whether or not it is ethical to put the mind of a dead psychic into the body of a comatose patient, who according to moviemakers is Xavier's twin brother, whose psyche was erased due to growing Professor X's powers during the prenatal state. In the comic books Xavier had a twin sister, yet during screenplay writing the idea of a sister was changed to a brother, for obvious reasons.) An interesting note in X3 is that in the flashback scene at Jean's house Xavier is walking. Also there is no mention if Xavier is related to Magneto's new Brotherhood member Juggernaut. * Xavier appears in the two major animated television adaptations of the comic book, X-Men (voiced by Cedric Smith) and X-Men: Evolution (voiced by David Kaye). He also appeared in the X-Men pilot cartoon Pryde of the X-Men in the 1980s and was frequently a guest star on the animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. * Professor X appears in most of the X-Men video games. He is almost always an NPC and advises the X-Men on various missions in the role playing games. In the case of the fighting games, he appears in some of the characters' endings. In the X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 game for the Sony PlayStation, he is an unlockable playable character. Xavier is also a playable character in the game X-Men Legends, and its sequel X-Men Legends II (in the first game, he is playable in one level; in the second, he is playable once all the Danger Room missions are completed. He also appears as an NPC in both games). Patrick Stewart voices Xavier in both Legends games. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory *ProfessorX at X-Peoples Central *UncannyXmen.net Spotlight on Professor Xavier Recommended Readings: *Uncanny X-Men #1 - First Appearance *Uncanny X-Men #2 *Uncanny X-Men #9 and #20 - How he lost his legs vs. Lucifer *Uncanny X-Men #12 and #13 - first appearance of Step-brother Cain Marko, partial origin. *Uncanny X-Men #42 - "death" *Tales of Suspense #49 - Directed the X-Men to contact the Avengers for help after the Angel, whose mind had been corrupted by exposure to radiation from a nuclear explosion, announced that he was leaving the team and joining the evil mutants. Monitored the events of the Angel's battle with Iron Man telepathically. *Avengers #3 - Cameo Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance }} Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Silver Age Category:Scientist Characters